


Not According To Plan

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [5]
Category: Wonder Girl (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Hippolyta thinks on how her family came to be





	Not According To Plan

Hippolyta married Phillipus before the Amazons left the world of man. She will alwaus remember the looks and the whispers from men. 

But they were so young and weak then, her and her wife. But they grew into warriors. Into the Queen and General of the Amazons.

Hippolyta formed three babies of clay and her blood.

Diana, the first one. The heir to her throne. She would be the leader of them all if she should fall.

Nubia, the second one. The heir to her armies, to Phillipus, made with drop of her blood as well. She would lead the Amazons into battle if the time were to come.

Lydia, the third one. The heir to her people. She would lead her sisters in matters dealing with interpersonal relationships between the Amazons. And maybe even the world of man if needed.

They would all be warriors in their own right. They would all be leaders and diplomats. 

When they grew to young teens Lydia came to her. 

"Mother?" Lydia said.

Hippolyta looked up. "Yes, Lydia?" 

"Mother, I have something to tell you. Please do not hate me." Lydia looked scared.

"I could never hate you." 

"Mother, I am not a woman." 

Hippolyta blinked. "What?" 

"I am a man. Like one from the stories of heroes." 

Hippolyta did not know how to respond. "There are women on this island that many assumed were men at birth." 

"I know this." 

"What shall I call you? Lydia is hardly a name for a young man." Hippolyta stood up and walked towards him.

"Jason. Nubia and Diana helped me come up with a name."

"Who else knows?" 

"The goddesses. I prayed every day that I shall remain an Amazon." Jason said.

Hippolyta frowned. "Yes. You shall remain an Amazon." 

Her own blood sister Antiope cut Jason's hair for him. "I believe many will not welcome this. But you are not a man born of man. You were born from the blood of your mother and your mother only." She said to him while Hippolyta just watched. 

Her two daughters stood by her side. 

"If they do not welcome him, it does not matter. We welcome him as he is and that should be enough." Diana said.

"Yes. Besides he was born an Amazon and raised as one. He belongs here." Nubia said.

"Your children are wise beyond our years, sister." Antiope smiled.

"Yes. Yes, they are." She smiled back.

She gathered her Amazons in front of the palace with Jason and Phillipus at her side. Antiope stood nearby with Diana and Nubia. 

"Amazons, I must inform you that Princess Lydia is no more." Phillipus began for her. Many of them looked confused.

"This is Prince Jason. My son." Hippolyta finished.

Many gasped rippled through the crowd.

Decades passed by and slowly they adapted to Jason. He was their prince; a man born from only a woman. They accepted him as they accepted the women who were once called men. Hippolyta was proud of the young man her son grew to be and of the young women her daughters became.

Hippolyta did not like Steve Trevor the second she saw him walking in with Diana, Mala, and Persphone. Especially when he addressed Jason before anyone else.

"Oh another man! Listen you got to get these ladies to let me go. Although I must admit the one with the big rack is welcome to take me anywhere." He said to Jason but he was eyeing Diana.

"How dare you assume that the Amazons answer to me. I am merely their prince. I live to serve them. And that is my blood sister who you are asking to take you anywhere; one of the princesses of this island, show some respect." Jason spat at him.

"Mother, Steve Trevor has told me of a war to end all wars. Millions are dying." Diana said.

"Sister? Mother? Oh. Sorry about the rack comment." He said.

"What is a rack? And how does my blood sister have a big one?" Nubia asked. 

Steve Trevor opened his mouth but did not answer.

When Diana ended up leaving with him after sneaking into the trials Hippolyta was not angry but proud. 

It felt like hardly any time had passed when Diana returned. But in man's world, it had been eight years. Five years after the war had ended and her daughter was home.

But with her was two small girls. And a woman named Etta Candy.

Nubia was the first to approach them. "Diana, my sister, who are these little ones?" 

"My daughters. The older girl is Hippolyta Trevor. I call her Lyta. And Stephanie Trevor. I call her Stevie. And this is Etta Candy... a brave woman who I wish to be my wife." Diana said.

Hippolyta's granddaughters stayed on the island with Etta even when Diana left again. And when Nubia left. And then Jason. 

When Donna came into their lives Hippolyta welcomed her with open arms. Lyta and Stevie loved her new aunt. 

Soon enough Hippolyta let Themyscira join the world with Nubia as her diplomat.

When Power Girl and Supergirl or rather Keren and Kara Zor-El came to train she happily welcomed the young heroines.

Bobby Barnes was a kind boy who only came to Themyscira once. Wonder Boy was what Diana called him. He was a good man.

And then came Cassandra and Helena Sandsmark. Cassandra was the daughter of Zeus and Helena was an incredibly smart archeologist.

Grace Choi was welcomed as an Amazon when Jason brought her along with her girlfriend Anissa. Apparently they were members of a group called the Outsiders. 

Artemis, Atalanta, and Akila of Bana-Mighdall and their people were welcomed as lost sisters. And Hippolyta was very pleased when Nubia took a romantic interest in the timid bookish Atalanta and started to come home more often. She also enjoyed celebrating at Artemis and Akila's wedding.

Donna's son, Robbie was also welcomed along with her wife, Koriand'r and her daughter, Mar'iand'r. 

And then Etta, Lyta, and Stevie left after Diana married Helena Sandsmark. But still, they visited.

Hippolyta's family was bigger than she could ever imagine. And while her childern came and went, Phillipus would always be at her side.


End file.
